During the use of a firearm, the barrel is heated by the combustion of the propellant used in each round of firearm ammunition. Handguards, which commonly include rail systems and other means for attaching accessories to the firearm, typically axially surround the barrel and include a foregrip area where the user typically holds the firearm forward of the magazine during operation. Heat that is dissipating from the barrel heats up the foregrip area of the handguard such that the temperature of the foregrip area may become unsafe for operator use.
Accordingly, there is a need for firearm handguards having improved heat-reduction capabilities.